


A Desperate Bartender's Last Resort

by bottombitch



Category: VA-11 Hall-A (Video Game)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Gen, Masturbation, Prostitution, Sex Toys, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: In desperate need of money for rent, Jill tries something she never would have otherwise: camming. Poll winner.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	A Desperate Bartender's Last Resort

Jill had messed up. She had spent the last of her money on something that she didn't need, and rent was due in a couple of days. There was no way that she was going to be able to make that much money at the bar, even if she worked her best marketing attitude (which she hated doing), and gave people drinks bigger than what they had asked for. She was in hot water, but she knew of one way to get out of her dire straits.  
  
"Streaming Chan" had made it big letting people have a view into the most intimate parts of her life, and though the idea didn't sound all that exciting to Jill at first glance, she wondered how much money she'd be able to make doing something similar. She didn't want to commit the way that Nicole had, but rather, simply put herself on camera and show people whatever they wanted to see. It could even be... fun... maybe? Ah, who was she kidding? She only wanted to do it for the money.  
  
She glanced over at her cat, and a beat of sweat ran down her forehead. She often entertained herself by speaking for the cat to create mock conversations, but it would feel weird having him in the room while she did... well, whatever the people paying her wanted her to do. Alma was more than happy to babysit the cat for the night, and so half an hour later Jill found herself sat in front of her laptop, webcam aimed down towards her nightie-covered crotch, finger on the mouse while the arrow hovered over the button to start her stream.  
  
She wondered briefly whether she would be able to go through with it. Her sexual side was a part of herself that very few people had seen to any important degree; her constant allusions to it tended to turn people off the idea of pursuing that sort of relationship with her. "You can do this, Jill," she said to herself, tapping her hand against her chest. "Come on. You really need the money." She did. Forcing herself past the hesitance that she was feeling, she clicked the button to begin the stream and waited for the viewers to pour in.  
  
Anybody who clicked onto her stream was greeted with the sight of Jill's lower stomach and thighs. She had left her thighs on display almost all the way to her crotch, just to let the viewers know that she was serious about her endeavour, but was otherwise dressed rather conservatively. Thigh-highs came about halfway up her thigh, and the beginnings of her underwear could be seen underneath the hem of her oversized shirt — a pink shirt with the word 'SLUT' written on it in white letters, though the word couldn't be seen by the camera just yet.  
  
She hadn't disabled the audio for the stream, but she still wasn't too thrilled at the idea of talking to her viewers. Instead, she kept her keyboard beside her and typed onto it to reply to them; that is, whenever the messages started coming. There were viewers — six of them, to be exact — but none of them had typed anything into the chat yet. Perhaps the first move was hers to make, she thought, and her cheeks flushed at the idea of actually exposing herself to people. She had come this far, hadn't she? What was the harm in going further?  
  
She spread her thighs a little wider and then shuffled forward a bit, lifting her shirt to show off her underwear. Her plain purple panties only slightly contrasted the pink of her shirt, but enough to stand out. A little bit of her belly was on display, too. Just enough to show off the softness of her skin, despite its light tone. She ran her fingers along the inside of her thigh while, inside her head, she wondered whether she should go through with this one final time.  
  
A message popped up on the screen. 'BigMan488' was apparently wondering when she was going to get on with it. She resisted the urge to flip her finger at the webcam and instead, with a sharp inhale of breath, pulled her panties to the side. Beneath the fabric was a perfectly bald slit, glistening only slightly from how much she had managed to excite herself at the thought of showing off to others. With that, her laptop's speakers dinged and the first of the money rolled in, a small donation of fifteen dollars. If she wanted to make this worthwhile, then she was going to have to make a lot more money than that.  
  
The fabric of her underwear slid back into place, and with her slit covered up again, she began to rub herself through her panties. The lips of her cunt could just about be made out as she pushed her fingers between them, massaging gently across the length, not for her own pleasure but to tease her viewers. As she grew more and more excited, the wetness of her pussy began to seep against the underwear, forming spots of warmth and then dampness. A couple more pings came through, raising Jill's total net gain from fifteen dollars to forty dollars; not even enough to buy a drink at the bar she worked at, and nowhere near enough to pay her rent, but she'd get there.  
  
She slid a finger underneath the fabric of her underwear and gathered some of the juices from within. Bringing another finger close as she pulled the first one back out, she rolled her juices between the fingers and made sure the camera could see just how viscous the liquid was. Her fingers were easily half an inch or more apart once the string of cum joining them together finally broke. With that, she leaned forward just enough for her mouth to appear on-screen, and then slipped her fingers into her mouth. As she rolled her tongue around them, lapping up the sticky-sweet juices, her computer speakers dinged again.  
  
Sixty dollars in total. She leaned back again and pulled her underwear to the side. She ran her finger slowly down the length of her slit, making a show of the way her pussy lips bulged somewhat as she parted them. When she got down to the bottom, she slid her finger inside herself all the way to the second knuckle, and with a gentle moan of pleasure, she pulled back. On her way back up her slit, she caught her clit again and then began to play with it, stroking back and forth along the sensitive nub as more desperate moans of withheld pleasure tried to slip free; she caught them this time and covered her mouth with her other hand.  
  
Eighty dollars in total. She moved her free hand to her chest and groped one of her boobs with the entire hand. As she ground her palm against the nipple, she sank her fingers into the flesh as deep as she could manage without hurting herself. She wasn't particularly gifted in the chest area, but there was still enough there for her to be able to get a firm handful of herself. She dropped her finger back down to her entrance again and then pushed inside a second time, this time sliding a second finger in beside the first. She thrust her hips forward so as to get her cunt closer to the camera, and then made a show of the way her tight pussy clung to her fingers as she drew them backwards, before finger-fucking herself all over again.  
  
One hundred and thirty dollars in total. She reached down to pull off her underwear, and then tossed them to the side. Finally nude below the waist, she spread her legs wider and used her fingers to spread apart her pussy, showing off to her viewers the way she had been made up; she had always been very self-conscious about the way that she looked, and more about her sexual organs, but the constant dinging of the computer speakers suggested that these people didn't mind the way she looked; perhaps they didn't care. Perhaps they just wanted to interact with someone in realtime — they were attention seekers, just as she probably seemed. But she wasn't an attention seeker, right? She was just desperate for the money. There was no way in hell that she would be doing any of this if she didn't have to.  
  
Her hands slid beneath her thighs and she lifted them before pulling them backward and allowing her pussy to pull together again. Her lips, all cramped up between her closed legs, continued to drip with juices which rolled down the flesh between her pussy and her ass, then paused at the tight star, looking even less-used than her pussy was. This gave Jill an idea.  
  
Four hundred dollars total. She reached across the bed and grabbed a vibrator she had been planning to use afterwards. It wasn't big in size; it was only a couple of inches in length, and its girth wasn't impressive either, but that served her needs perfectly. Using her fingers to pull some of the juices from her excited cunt down towards her ass, she used two of them to prod and pull apart the tiny hole, lubricating herself just enough for what she was planning to do next to not hurt. The sight of her working her own ass was enough to excite a lot of her viewers, and a moment later the laptop's speakers rang out with ping after ping.  
  
Eight hundred dollars total and the way she celebrated reaching such a number was to spread her legs wide again, thrust her ass and pussy up towards the camera and slide that short vibrator straight into her asshole. It slipped inside without any trouble, but she still let out a small moan of pleasure, grinding herself against the sex toy until it was all the way inside. Using one finger to hold it in place, she turned it on, and then let out another string of desperate moans as it began to buzz within her. She kept grinding her hips, and every other thrust forward was matched by a spritz of girlcum from her pussy, signalling how close she was to an orgasm.  
  
Fifteen hundred dollars in total. She continued to grind her hips upward against the camera. Her juices gushed with so much intensity that she almost caught the camera itself, having to pull back as a result, but to make it up to any disappointed viewers she rolled over onto her stomach and presented her butt to the camera instead. Her viewers had a great view of the way the vibrator and her fingers vigorously fucked both of her holes, alongside a chorus of 'yes!' and 'fuck, yes!'es that lasted all the way until her eventual orgasm, where she lost the feeling in her legs and began thrusting down against the bed beneath her, grinding against nothing in a desperate attempt to get more pleasure from the experience.  
  
After collapsing against the bed, she was surprised to hear her laptop ring out again, and again, and again. When she built up the courage to turn herself around, she noticed two things. Firstly, her face was on camera, which should have shocked her, but she was too exhausted to care all that much. Secondly, her orgasm, by itself, had earned her over three thousand dollars. It wasn't anything to write home about, but having only masturbated once she'd made nearly half of the money she needed. Her heart began pounding in her chest, and with a renewed desire, she glanced straight at the camera and spoke, "You boys and girls want me to go again?"

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter for updates and such. https://twitter.com/TheBottomBiatch


End file.
